This invention relates to connector devices, and is more particularly concerned with connector devices for connecting electronic memory cards, known as smart cards, to general purpose computers such as personal computers (PCs).
1. Background of the Invention
Smart cards, that is plastic cards incorporating an electronic memory (or a microprocessor associated with such a memory), are becoming increasingly widely used in an increasing variety of applications. For example, they are used as credit cards, as security access devices, and for the storage of medical records. Usually, each type is used in association with a dedicated card reader. However, it is also becoming increasingly desirable that such cards should be readable and/or programmable via a conventional general purpose computer such as a PC. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive connector device suitable for establishing connection between a smart card and such a computer.
2. Summary of the Invention
According to the present invention, there is provided a connector device for connecting a smart card having electrical contacts to a computer, the connector device comprising a base, a body projecting upwardly from the base and defining a receptacle for receiving a portion of the smart card having the electrical contacts whereby another portion of the smart card remains outside the receptacle, the receptacle having an upwardly facing opening for receiving the portion of the smart card having the electrical contacts, the receptacle containing resilient electrical contacts for making resilient electrical contact with at least some of the electrical contacts of the smart card when said portion of the smart card is in the receptacle, and a plurality of conductors each having one end electrically connected to a respective one of the receptacle contacts and the other end connected to a connector adapted to co-operate with a port of the computer, wherein the body is provided with a projecting member which projects upwardly from one side of the opening, the projection member having a main face that is substantially face-to-face with a main face of the smart card when the smart card is inserted in the connector device, the projection member being shaped to facilitate one-handed withdrawal of the smart card from the receptacle.
It will be appreciated that the resilient receptacle contacts tend to grip the card by virtue of their resilience, so that it would normally be necessary to hold the connector device with one hand while withdrawing the card with the other. However, by virtue of the present invention, the card can be withdrawn with one hand, by gripping the card between thumb and forefinger of one hand, and then withdrawing it while pressing down on the top of the projecting member with the middle finger of the same hand.
In this specification, the term xe2x80x9ccomputerxe2x80x9d is intended to include not only a stand-alone computer of the PC or Mac type, but also a laptop or similar version of such a computer and a computer of the type comprising at least one computer workstation connected to a central processor.
Preferably the projecting member is provided at its top with a substantially flat region to which downward pressure can be applied as the card is withdrawn.
The connector is preferably a standard serial connector, in particular a universal serial bus (USB) connector, adapted to fit the corresponding serial port of the computer.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the receptacle contacts are formed by respective convexly curved resilient conductors which are mounted on an insulating support so as to project into the path of the card as it is inserted into the receptacle. The insulating support may be, or may co-operate with, a printed circuit board having a plurality of conductive tracks thereon, each track serving to electrically connect a respective one of said resilient conductors to a respective one of said plurality of firstmentioned conductors.